


A mother's love

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fix-It, Other, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Fix-it to the confrontation between Iris and Nora in 5x19.





	A mother's love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> A one-shot per request of changingdestiny40. Fix-it to 5x19.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I did everything exactly like you told me! How come I can't do this?!" Nora demanded as Thawne was pacing in his cell.

"Listen, your heart did not bring enough rage to fuel your trip, it's nothing to be ashamed of, you just let your father be your light. Your greatest strength." Thawne said before Iris entered.

"Nora."

"Mom?" Nora said, confused as she turned around.

"Step away from him." Iris ordered. "Please."

"No." Nora said. "It's OK. Eobard is helping me. He has a way for me to get back home."

"Nora, step away from him,  _now_." Iris insisted.

"Nora. Listen to your mother." Thawne said, much to Iris's surprise.

"Where is Dad?" Nora asked.

"It's just me. It's probably for the best." Iris said before glancing to the door, where the guard was. "Come on, we have to hurry."

"What do you mean, " _It's probably for the best._ "?" Nora demanded angrily.

"Nora, the last thing your father needs is to see you with him." Iris explained.

"She's right about that." Thawne said.

"No." Nora shook her head. "No, she's not and neither is my Dad."

"Nora, listen to me, you can't trust him." Iris explained. "I understand why you wanted his help, so you could see your father but believe me, you can't trust him."

"Why are you here and he isn't?" Nora demanded.

"Nora, please, listen to me. I understand that you're angry at him that he's not here for you. But I still am. Please." Iris insisted. "I understand how you feel about your father right now but please, think about what you're doing. Working with Thawne is not an answer. You can't trust him, he has manipulated us all into aiding his agenda many times. You don't know if he's not manipulating you.

I know you think that you're alone and that no one loves you but that's not true. I'm still here. And your Dad does love you but you need to understand how he feels. Please. Nora. It's not too late. We can fix this." She offered her hand and Nora considered before reaching out and Thawne looked slightly disappointed before Iris gave Thawne one final nasty glare before they both left.

All they could do was hope that Barry would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you know that I don't like Iris or West-Allen or Nora West-Allen in the show in general and I'll be honest, in the beginning of 5x19, as much as I could understand to an extent, Iris seriously pissed me off that she was OK with the fact that Nora had been lying to them for months and had been working with Thawne, even after knowing what Thawne had done to them all. Her selfishness seriously was astonishing, I wanted to do a one-shot about that but Aragorn II Elessar already beat me to it with "No trust remains".
> 
> I'll admit, she had a right to be upset that Barry sent Nora back into the future without letting Iris say goodbye but her being OK with what Thawne had done to them and that Nora had been lying about her working with Thawne for months really made me angry.
> 
> Nora however pissed me off even more in that episode than before, with her working with Thawne behind everyone's back. For all we know, Thawne had wanted all along for Nora to embrace Negative Speed Force and become a full-time villain and as much as I could understand it, her childish tantrum and going all berserk and becoming Reverse XS really annoyed me, I actually face palmed when that happened and it's really immature of her that she couldn't accept that she still had at least one parent in her life.
> 
> Iris gets some respect from me for telling Barry that she had gone to the future to find Nora in the end of the episode but frankly, I still don't like her.
> 
> Since Arrow Season 6, I've had a mixed opinion on Felicity and she is mostly tolerable and there are just some slight missteps and Iris has been more or less tolerable in The Flash Season 5 but she really annoyed me in the beginning of 5x19 and while she gets some respect from me for what happened later, I still have a much lower opinion on her than on Felicity. Felicity is more or less tolerable to me but Iris sometimes more tolerable, more often less than tolerable.
> 
> How it goes down with confronting Barry later is up to the reader's imagination. And if you know how do I feel about Iris or WestAllen in The Flash TV series in general, guess what do I think is gonna happen, when Barry finds out.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
